omniumversefandomcom-20200214-history
Imaginarium
The space of imagination. It is not a dimension, a world, a space, a verse or a reality, it just is. But calling it a space, or any other thing actually, will do. We must call it something in order to talk about it. It is a distinct weakness of our language that it has no words to describe the indescribable. Therefore all these words chosen by to do so should be viewed only as imperfect metaphors at best. It is one of the two essential parts of the Omniumverse, the other one being the Realium which stands in opposition to it. The Imaginarium itself has no laws of any kind governing it, physics or otherwise, and no physical substance at all. It is subjective in its essence, without any stability unless what ever is imposed upon it. It has no space and no time, no dimensions of any kind. It has no form or shape for a shape presumes some kind of space. The Imaginarium is a non-spacial space where exists all that "is not". It is not a space and it has no space but it can have many areas on which space exists, in one way or another. In its subjectivity though, it can have any of those in any way, but only in a subjective way. It is subjectively subjective, not objectively objective. It cannot be defined except in this weak way through nonsensical analogies and indirect references. It is not something that can be defined either by language, mathematics or logic of any kind. It transcends all those concepts, it transcends concepts and conceptualization itself. It includes all those concepts as well as all else that transcend them. Things don't have to make sense inside the Imaginarium and probably don't most of the time. And it doesn't have time either. But time can exist in many ways in many different areas inside it. One could say that the Imaginarium is the sea of all possible and impossible elements of the imagination, maybe made of the stuff that imagination itself is made of, before being molded and given form by it. Even that wouldn't make it any justice though for it is beyond what can be imagined by anyone, real or imagined. It itself cannot be fully imagined in its entirety for any and all attempts just result in the stabilization of an area inside it that is defined in the way imagined. These stable areas inside it are called Imaginatas. No matter how badly defined an area is, how chaotic or subjective, how contradictory or impossible, any seed of imagination, belief, thought, reasoning or any other similar process will just give birth to a new Imaginata. By definition the process of imagination is what defines the Imaginarium and Imaginatas are always the result of such definition attempts. Even this attempt at describing it is just defining another Imaginata inside it. The true Imaginarium is so bigger, larger, so much more than what can be described here, even if this text was infinite. It includes itself more than infinitely many times, much much more. It is both larger and smaller than itself at the same time, so much smaller. Whatever it is imagined or believed to be, its reality is more than that. Even indirect and infinitely recursive definitions or references are not enough to capture it. Nor is any other linguistic, logical or imaginary mechanism to do so. It's ultimate definition is that which cannot be defined. Imaginarium is just a word that is being used to refer to it in a necessarily unsatisfactory manner. All the worlds of imagination and fiction exist here. All our thoughts, dreams, ideas, beliefs, everything we reason, talk about or conceptualize. They are called Imaginatas and exist here like stars and galaxies exist on the Universe, like islands exist on the sea, like air bubbles in water, like dust particles in the wind. Large or small, they exist in all types and forms. Some are Universes, Multiverses or even larger, some are entire Cosmologies like those presented here, some are single galaxies, solar systems, even isolated planets or just smaller parts of them like small rocks floating in the void of chaos that surrounds them. They can even be as small as a single city, building, a single room or even smaller. They can have any form as well, not just those that would correspond to a place. They can be a vehicle, an item, a creature, even a sentient one, a single beating hearth without a body surrounding it, constantly pumping the currents of imagination around it. They can be isolated dimensions without contents or things that exist without space for them to exist in. They can be partial universes where reality breaks apart randomly in several places, pocket realities of extremely limited size, even non physical things like concepts, words, sounds or smells, images, bursts of electricity or heat, a color that exists by itself without a canvas to be colored by it, a few lines of software code passing by or an emotion that has come to say hi. Even seeds of ideas never had by anyone can be found here somewhere. The Imaginarium itself is part of the Imaginarium to the same extent that it is part of the Realium. It is imagined therefore part of itself. It is both larger and smaller than itself at the same time. It contains itself infinitely many times. But imagination is, by all evidence, something real, therefore part of the Realium. To the extent that all we imagine is part of reality in a certain way, so are all of the Imaginatas and the Imaginarium itself. They are all real in the sense that they are really imagined. But the Imaginarium is less real than all of the Imaginatas inside it for its definition is that which is not real. This agrees with the impossibility of fully imagining it for that would make it real in this way. So the Imaginarium is the thing that cannot ever be fully real despite having to be real at the same time. The contrary is also true. Many of the aspects of the Realium or even its entirety are also part of the Imaginarium. We imagine reality all the time, we perceive it and process those perceptions in our brains, our minds and those perceptions live inside the Imaginarium. Also, is there any difference between experiencing something and imagining it? Some insights point for the brain to be unable to tell the difference. Is the past real? We remember it but, as such it exists only as recordings and as memories in our minds, therefore it exists in the Imaginarium where all such things exist. We make recordings of reality all the time. Are they recordings or are they the reality? They are real recordings but even if they are 100% truthful of what they record they don't record all of reality and they are not all of reality. They aren't even the part of reality that was recorded. The map is not the territory after all. Therefore they are not the same as reality, so they must be in the Imaginarium. Even more so if they are not 100% truthful in all the little details. And so they must for the writing is contained in reality so it cannot also contain reality at the same time. That contradiction is a property that can exist in the Imaginarium but not in the Realium, as far as we know. So the writing does not contain reality, does not describe it entirely and in 100% faithful way so it must be describing some Imaginata that is extremely closer to the Realium in the ways described in the writing. Any reading of a recording produces only an imaginary view of the reality, an Imaginata, not reality itself. There is a difference between information and what it describes. Information, even knowledge, at this level are just other words for imagination, they are part of the Imaginarium. Reality was recorded to create the recording but what is recorded is now only information which exists in the Imaginarium as another Imaginata. More than mere recordings of reality, works of fiction are clearly even more in the Imaginarium, much deeper and further away from the Realium. It is possible to speculate that by analyzing the Imaginatas, their behavior and properties one analyzes the properties of the Imaginarium itself, even if in an indirect way. This idea postulates that the behavior and even existence of the Imaginatas are the direct result of some property or properties of the Imaginarium. This would seem logic at first sight but unfortunately logic does not apply to the Imaginarium at all. It is probably ideas like these that cause a very large area of the Imaginarium, which is easily confused with its entirety as we tend to ourselves, to behave in the way described here. Other areas probably behave very differently and present very different properties, maybe with Imaginatas behaving differently, having different types of Imaginatas, a different type of things, or maybe nothing at all. It is not actually possible to know for knowing is also imagining and imagining creates Imaginatas. It is a cycle and a contradiction at the same time that knowing the Imaginarium creates what is known about it. It is not possible to say what comes first, what is known or what is knowable for only that cycle exists. Both things come first and both come second. The larger body of the Imaginarium is even less defined than these areas and there is a real risk that by talking about we are already defining just another larger area instead of talking about the whole. It is important to remember that, by definition, the Imaginarium cannot be defined, that is its fundamental property. Actually, its fundamental property is the contradiction in that sentence. Actually, its fundamental property is that it has no fundamental property. And it refuses to allow some property, even a fundamental one, to define it in any way. Whenever a property or definition is found that applies to it, it is immediately shown to be just another larger Imaginata area inside it instead. Because yes, if not, maybe. If the reader is imagining something different in any way, an Imaginarium like medium that behaves differently than previously explained in some way, with Imaginatas that have different properties than those explained, than the reader has not been reading very attentively. It is probably appropriate to point the reader to that other area of the Imaginarium over there that behaves exactly like the reader was imagining. Even if one imagines an Imaginarium that is all equal and has no different areas inside it, even that is another area inside it. The same for an Imaginarium that is not contained by another larger one as just another area inside it. The same for an Imaginarium that does not contain or is not contained by itself. They are all there. The Imaginarium contains itself infinitely many times in all possible ways. The Imaginarium is reachable to different levels and in different ways from different Imaginatas. By all accounts, from the Realium the Imaginarium is only reachable through the efforts of our minds, through the use of imagination, the exact same thing that gives it shape is what allows us to reach into it. We are able to explore large parts of it as well as many of the Imaginatas that exist in there. We are also able to remember our past that lives there through the use of our memory and to plan for the future by using our ability to predict it through expectations and reasoning that also allow us to cross the Great Barrier into it. Other Imaginatas are actual able to reach physically into it though, being possible for physical objects or entities to enter it. Weather or not they can survive and act in any way inside it is another question. In order to do so they must be able to find themselves in a particular stable way that allows for their continuous existence, survival and operation or they will need to have some way of imposing some bubble of stability around them just to survive. It might be needed to even give it some dimensions, both spacial and temporal. What would appear to be even more strange than we being able to reach into it is for the opposite to be possible. Sometimes the Imaginarium itself or some Imaginata is able to cross the Great Barrier into the Realium at some level. This can be witnessed as we are affected by it happening, we have our feelings affected in this or that way because of it, we become convinced of something or get a new idea that just appeared out of no where, we get inspired, motivated, unmotivated, etc. All those things are examples of the Imaginarium reaching out to us, into the Realium. A curious view of it all is one consistent with that of the philosophy of modal realism. By that view all of the Imaginatas would be as real as the Realium. That also turns the Realium into just another Imaginata, making them indistinguishable. Realium becomes just another name for "my Imaginata" or Actual Reality and Imaginata becomes just another name for Reality. The Imaginarium becomes the entire Omniumverse and the space that exists between all the existing realities. There is probably no way of knowing if this is true or not though. Category:Top Cosmology